


Imagine Aidan taking you on a date but things keep going wrong

by Hornballfics



Category: Aidan Turner - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fic, Fluff, Imagines, Other, Reader Insert, aidan turner imagine, aidan turner x reader, date, fics, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornballfics/pseuds/Hornballfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Word Count: 2774]<br/>{Warnings - none}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Aidan taking you on a date but things keep going wrong

It was just another casual Friday at the office, nothing seemed to be out of place, expect your best friend. He wouldn’t leave you alone about getting your nails done, you let his boyfriend, Jonathan, do yours every so often since he could do nail art. Though at the moment, you just wanted to get home, Aidan was finally back from New Zealand, and it wasn’t long until he had to go to London for a few weeks to film Poldark.

“Hello? (Y/n)! Did you hear me? He said he would do it for free this time, as long as he gets to pick the design. He just wants some practice.” Your friend says, you look up from your computer screen, exiting from the word document that could wait until Monday. 

“Okay, if you’ll stop being so jumpy about everything, crazy! You nearly jumped out of your skin today when you saw me!” You say, grinning at his over zealousness. “When can he get me in, I don’t want to get home late.”

“Oh don’t worry! It’s all planned, um, the appointment won’t get in the way! Well I just mean ya know, I understand you want to get home! Be at his place at 3pm! I have to go, I have to get ready… for a meeting!” He says so quickly you barely pick up on the time he said. 

“Okay, see you later! And no more coffee today!” You yell at him as he hurries out of your office. You smile to yourself, knowing in only a few short hours you could curl up in Aidan’s strong arms.

When you arrive to get your nails done, Jonathan gives you a huge hug. He goes on to sit you down and get to work. You watch the television, mentally playing along with the family feud game. He finishes quickly, only doing a French manicure. You wonder why he only wanted to practice that, you’d seen him do it brilliantly on you a million times before when you went to formal events. You don’t bother asking, only thanking him, earning yourself another big hug. He walks you to his door,

“Oh, and here. I’m supposed to give this to you.” He says, pulling a small envelope from his jacket. "Bye (y/n)! Have fun!“ He says, closing the door.

Once inside your car, you open the letter. You pull out a red piece of paper, unfolding it to find a note written in Aidan’s handwriting. It reads:

"Hello love,

I know this is short notice, we have reservations for dinner at 7pm. A cab will be at our home to pick you up at 6:30pm. I love you.

Yours,

Aidan”

You smile, giggling at Aidan’s poor handwriting. You’d rather it than any typed message though. On your way home, you realize that you don’t know what to wear. You assumed to dress nice, but didn’t know to what extent. He didn’t give a name of a restaurant, it could be a barbecue place or a sushi place. You try to call him twice, but he doesn’t answer. You pull up to the house to see that he is gone, wondering where he was. When you get inside, you see a huge bouquet of roses, and another letter. You get giddy inside, feeling like a teenager being asked to prom again. You almost rip the red letter inside this time, opening it too quickly. 

“Silly,

No need to worry about what to wear! Go upstairs to our room. As always, I love you.

Yours,

Aidan”

You drop your purse and run up the stairs, nearly twisting your ankle when you mess a step. You tell yourself to calm down, but you can’t help the excitement of Aidan’s surprise date. When you swing the door of the bedroom open, you see a single rose on top of a black box. You open it to find a beautiful gold dress with hints of red, along with matching shoes beside it.

You take a quick shower to freshen up, not imagining that the work bun you had on top of your head would do the trick. You put on the dress and shoes after you dry up, the length of the dress reaching just past your knees. You twirl around, anxious to head to the restaurant, but you still had 30 minutes before the cab would be here. 

After wasting the 30 minutes by curling your hair, you look out the front window, no cab yet, but it had started raining lightly. You sigh, hoping that it’ll stop so that your hair isn’t ruined after your hard work on the perfectly set curls. You sit on the couch by the window, 20 minutes passing before the cab shows up.

Exiting the house, you are thankful that the rain has ceased. When you enter the cab, the driver apologizes for being late, saying that Aidan had forgotten to call him until 6:40. You muse at Aidan’s forgetfulness, making sure to not forget to tease him about it. You watch as the cab driver leads you out of the main city, not bothering to ask where he is taking you, sure that Aidan had told him not to tell.

“Oh, miss, this is for you!” The driver says, handing back another small, red letter.

“Hey there again,

You look beautiful, I don’t need to see you to know that. Do you remember where we had our first date?

Yours,

Aidan”

You smile, finally knowing where the cab driver was heading. He pulls into a dirt road and you see the river with a quaint, white building right along it’s edge. The cab driver pulls up to the front door and you hop out. You gaze at the intricate artwork around the door, they hadn’t changed a thing about the place since you’d first been there. Suddenly you feel two hands grab your sides, snaking around your body until they’re wrapped completely around you.

“Surprise love,” Aidan’s deep voice whispers into your ear, “you look ravishing.” he finishes, nipping lightly at your ear. You turn around in his arms, placing your hands on each side of his face and giving him a hurried kiss, your impatience showing after the long day. 

“Sorry for the cab being late, but not to worry, everything else will be perfect!” Aidan says, grabbing your hand and pulling it up to his lips. 

“Oh Aidan, it wasn’t a big deal!” You say, Aidan now leading you into the building.

“Reservation for two, under the name Turner.” He says, you don’t listen to what the waiter says back, too busy admiring Aidan’s bun that sat on the back of his head. He always pulled it back for formal events, your heart skipped a beat, wondering if it was your anniversary. You relax as you remind yourself that it was still a few weeks away. You wouldn’t have been surprised if you’d forgotten with all the work you had at the office. 

“I can’t believe it.” Aidan says, you look up at him with a confused expression.

“What’s wrong?”

“They didn’t write our reservation down. We have to wait for a seat.” Aidan pinches the bridge of his nose. He was meticulous about taking you on perfect dates, but you had told him many times before that you only wanted to be with him, and that’s all that mattered, but he was too sweet to not at least try to make a defectless night.

You comb back a wild curl that had come loose from his tight bun. "You look devilishly handsome, where did you get this lovely tie?“ You ask, smirking because you already knew the answer, which was yourself.

He immediately perks up with a smile, "Oh some odd girl, I think she was trying to hit on me.” You both break into laughter, earning judgmental looks from the workers and other people waiting around for a seat too.

After 40 minutes of sitting around, they finally call for Turner. You both are lead to a table outside on the deck that overlooks the river. Aidan pulls the chair out for you,

“Here my love.” He says charmingly.

“Thank you A.” You say, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Oh you caught a good one miss.” The waiter says as he sets down the glasses of water.

“Man, you wouldn’t believe how lucky I am.” Aidan says as he sits down across from you, giving you a wink. You lose your ability to talk momentarily, looking down to hide your flushed cheeks.

“We’ll have your food out shortly.” The waiter says as he leaves.

“Wow!” You say, looking at how the white lights that hung from the deck reflect on the water.

“Too bad we can’t have the stars too, but the good news is, I was able to let them know what we wanted when we first came in, chicken, just like on our first date! It shouldn’t be too long until we can eat, finally.” He says.

“I don’t mind spending time with you, ya know?” You say, laughing as he rolls his eyes.

“You know what I mean, I just-”

“Sir,” Aidan is cut off by the waiter, “Sir there is no more chicken for tonight, would steak be okay for you both?” He asks politely. 

You can see Aidan’s jaw clench, “Yes that will be fine, thank you.” He says, putting on a fake smile. When the waiter walks away, Aidan lets out a huge sigh, mumbling something under his breath.

You start up a conversation about his new role coming up, hoping to get his mind off his worrying. You thought it was very sweet how he tried to make stuff go smoothly and perfect, but he was really upset about the mishappenings tonight than he usually was.

-

“It’s been almost an hour now.” Aidan says, you failing to preoccupy him further.

“They must’ve had to go kill the cow themselves.” You say. Aidan finally cracks up, not able to control the huge smile the spreads on his face.

“Oh so I am in love with a standup comedian, aye?” He says, his smile turning into a playful smirk. You look down, trying to hide your blush once again. 

“Sir, miss, here is your dinner.” The waiter sets a plate in front of you, then Aidan. You look down, you’re stomach growling at the sight of food. 

“Thank you.” Aidan says, dismissing the waiter. “Well it looks good, I’ve never had their steak here before.” He says to you, hurriedly unrolling the napkin to get to the knife.

“Remember to chew.” You say, chuckling as he drops the fork due to his rushing.

“Ha ha very funny.” he says as he shakes his head at you, only making you laugh more. He starts cutting into the steak, “Are they having a laugh?!”

“What is it-” you realize what he is talking about when you can barely get your knife through the steak. It was over cooked, almost completely inedible. You would’ve laughed at the luck you both were getting, but the look on Aidan’s face stops you. He was getting very upset, and wasn’t hiding his feelings very well. Both is fists clenched up as he went to stand up. “Where are you going?” You ask.

“They can’t get one thing right! I am going to fix this!” He storms off before you can stop him. You are very surprised to how angry he was at something so small, an over cooked meal wasn’t something he normally would freak out over.

Aidan walks over after ten minutes passed by. “What did you do?” You ask.

“I fixed everything, they gave us a coupon and we are the next ones to be cooked for, properly this time.” He says. 

-

Once you both finish dinner, you start to head for the front door but Aidan tugs at your arm,

“No silly, we are going out back of the deck.” He says with a cheeky grin. 

“What?” You question. He leads you down the stairs behind the deck and onto the docks. “Are we-”

“Yes!” He says excitedly, lifting you up into his arms as he steps into a small motorboat. He sets you down on the seat, then turns around to start the motor. You watch him successfully start it up, him sighing with relief as something finally going right.

“Not too bad for a newbie.” You tease him.

“I refer to my earlier statement, joker.” He says, sticking his tongue out.

He takes you out to a secluded part of the wide river. 

“Wow, it’s so nice out here! You can even hear the crickets!” You say, enjoying the calm scenery around you. “Too bad the clouds won’t go away so we can see the stars, maybe if we wait a bit.”

“Yeah, I’m sure we will get some luck with that.” He says, sitting down opposite of you. You stare out to the distant city scape, admiring the soft glow it makes on the clouds.

“Y/n,” he says softly.

You turn your stare to him, biting you lip to suppress the butterflies caused by him looking at you with that puppy look. “Yeah babe?”

“I… When I first met you… I know people say this, but I really mean it… I didn’t think I would be able to grab your attention, I… I really didn’t believe I had a chance. You are so busy being yourself, you don’t realize how unprecedented you are. I’d never felt so nervous before in my life than when I asked you on our first date, I mean I about bursted into dust.” He chuckles, grabbing your hands in his, lightly tracing his thumb over your knuckles. “I fell in love with you for all the millions of little things you never knew you were doing. And goodness, your beauty has only grow since then, not just in appearance, but in every bit more I learn of you. You have be complet-” he is cut off by a sudden downpour rain. He hastily grabs his coat, hanging it above you both. The rain quickly becomes heavier. “I can’t believe this!” He sighs very loudly, dropping the useless coat and leaning his head down into his hands.

“Aidan… what you were saying, Aidan I am madly in love with you.” You say, “This date hasn’t been perfect, yeah, but I’m with you, that’s all I ever wanted.”

“I fucked it all up…” He says, raising his head up, “Let’s just go home, I’m sorry.” He turns around to start up the motor again.

“Aidan, perfection is boring, I like our crazy adventures. There isn’t anything to be sor-”

“Dammit! It’s not starting up.” He sighs, continuing to fiddle with it for a few moments, trying to get it to work, but all in vein. He suddenly jolts up from his crouched position, “Will you please just marry me!” He yells over the rain. Your eyes instantly water up, your hands flying up to cover your mouth like all the classic proposal photos show. He knelt down on one knee, almost losing his balance in the boat, earning a laugh from both of you. “I wanted this day to be perfect for you, though you can see that didn’t go so well. You’re right though, being together is all we need.” He says as he pulls out a small black box, “So please, y/n, will you give me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?” He opens it up to reveal a silver ring with diamonds forming the shape of a tiny rose. The inside of the box reading: “Because you’re my best friend.” in Aidan’s handwriting.

“Yes! Yes Aidan!” You say with tears running down your face. He puts the ring on you and lifts you up into his arms, the heavy rain still falling down. He sets you back down into your seat after minutes of squeezing each other, leaning down to kiss your lips.

“Now I get to listen to your horrible jokes forever.” He says, chuckling.

“Okay, okay captain, how about you figure out how we’ll get back?” You say, joining in on his laughter.

“How fast can you paddle?” He says with a silly, seductive wink.

“You bastard!” You say, flinging yourself into his arms. You lean up and give his nose a peck with your lips, “I love you Aidan.”

“I love you too y/n.” He leans down, biting your bottom lip gently.

“Oh slow down there tiger, we need to get home first!” You giggle.

“I can’t wait, silly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought ( ¬‿¬) and please like this post if you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr fic account - @HornBallFics (I post a lot faster on there, sometimes weeks before here.)


End file.
